Hush, Baby
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: **LARRY STYLINSON*** Louis hasn't spoken since "it" happened. But, there's this boy named Harry, and he just won't give up. Louis' afraid to give in completely, but what choice does he have when he's falling fast? (Rated M for later chapters, and there's a /slight/ trigger waring)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Louis' POV-

You know, you get used to the silence. Eventually, you don't even realise it's quiet anymore. It's just...normal. And soon, people stop. They stop asking you stupid questions, stop trying to make mindless chatter, and stop expecting anything from you too.

But, your thoughts, they just...race. Race with things you should say, with-with things you want to tell people, but you just don't. Or, I. I just don't. If I say everything I want to, I'll just feel like I'm losing. Losing a game, or a contest or something.

Like, it doesn't matter that I used to be funny, and outgoing, and sarcastic-but in a good way. All that _really_ matters is what I'm like now. I'm just not the same person-or personalitly-anymore. And you know what? That sucks. That sucks that I won't talk, and I want to, but I just can't.

Like I said-or thought?-I'll just be losing. And, it also sucks to lose when all you want to do is win.

The doctors, or therapists, or whatever the fuck you want to call them, they used to tell me the stupidest shit. See, in high school-when I was forced to under-go therapy because my mum thought it would 'help me', I had to sit in an office for three and a half hours daily, and be interogated. I never said a word to them though. Not one.

He-my doctor-used to tell me that I was scared from a "traumatic experience" early on. Then he told me that I was not speaking to try and protect myself. But, all that happened when I was 15. Being 21 now, I try and keep all that shit in the past.

And, no one knows what happened to me-well, besides Zayn. He's my best friend. We've been best friends since we were three years old-well, Zayn was two and a half. He's the only person I've spoken to for seven years. But not actually speaking. Only little words like, "yes", "no", "I don't care", "I don't know", or "shut up."

Never anything more than five words. And still, not that many at one time. I would get tired. Way too tired. Just _thinking_ about saying that many words makes me exahusted. Zayn used to say this thing, he-he used to call me Closed Captions, because he used to say I'm like a TV on mute, like there's a lot happening on the inside, but nothing to be heard on the outside.

Zayn's weird, and deep like that. Sometimes I just don't get him. But, that's where it works. Sometimes he doesn't get me-or, most times actually. But, me and Zayn disagree a lot on most things. Like, Zayn loves people. Loves em! I don't-used to, but don't now.

I'll do anything for Zayn-almost. But, going out to a bar to 'hang out' with some of his friends will never happen. No matter how much begging he does, like right now for example.

"Lou! Please, god dammit! Liam's gonna be there!" He shouts, setting his key-to my fucking apartment (which I kind of regret giving him now)- down on the oak end table. I sigh, closing my book, and putting it down in my lap. Liam is this guy Zayn has like, a major crush on. Zayn won't tell him though. "No." Is all I say.

When, in fact, I want to say, 'Go by yourself, you have no need for me there you dick.' But, I would call him a dick sarcastically and laugh afterwards. But, I don't laugh. Ever. He gasps, a little over dramatically, and moves directly in front of me, _making_ me look at him.

"Good thing you're easy on the eyes', is what I want to say, as a joke. But, I don't. Instead I give him an annoyed look, because he's just standing there with a stupid pout, and his hands clasped together, as a silent plea. "Please Louis! Niall just started working at Kapones, and him, his friend Harry, and Liam are gonna go tonight!" He's just a rush of words, trying to say whatever he can to get me to go, just to convince me.

So, without a word from me, he continues on with his rant. "Please! Please! I don't wanna go alone! Louis, you know you're hot, guys fucking love you! And you're my best friend, I'm tired of going everywhere without you. Lou, please!"

He _is_ right about the whole, guys loving me thing. They do. Me being 'mute' doesn't effect drunk men at all. They're leaning more towards grateful that I don't talk anyway. Awkward sex for guys who like dirty talk though. Sex might happen, but relationships just...don't. Sometimes I get lonely and I have no choice but to go with Zayn, and get drunk.

"I can't." I mumble, slightly aggravated with him. He would usually stop begging by now, and I feel like I'm going to give in soon. He needs to stop. I lean forward from my seat on the couch to try and stand up-to escape, but he doesn't step out of my way.

So, I stay seated -no point in trying. If Zayn doesn't want to move, he won't. "You...can't why in the fuck not? Lou, how have you not gone freaking stir crazy?" He yells, throwing his hands in the air after every other word, just for the dramatic effect. All I do is shrug. 'Because people suck, and there are none in my apartment'. He scoffs and rolls his dark chocolate eyes, and mimicking my shrug irritably.

He's so pissed. He's never been pissed at me for not going to a stupid bar with him. This has to be about Liam. I may not know what he sees in Liam-and trust me, I know everything about Liam after hours of Zayn gushing to me, but obviously Zayn cares about him, and I'm starting to give in. He turns, and starts walking away, mumbling angry nothings to himself.

"Zayn!" I jump out of my seat. I-I just can't let him go. I hate it when he's angry. He freezes, his hand on the doorknob, and I can just see his stupid smug grin. Bastard. He's lucky I love him. "I'll go." I whisper, regreting the very second I said it. He turns back to face me, his grin wide, and proud like his life dreams were just fulfilled.

"Thank you so much, Lou! You won't be left alone to face a stranger, awkwardly, I promise!" He promises as he takes my hand and pulls me towards the door. I don't believe a word of it though. "Where-?" I ask vaugely as he tugs me out of the doorway. "Jack Wills! I need new skinnies, mate! And I know you love your skinnies!" He reasons, and he's right. I love them.

But, I was wrong. The last thing I did was regret that life. Because I met_ him_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Harry's POV-

"Alright, so...the guys name is what, again?" "Zayn." Niall answers my question quickly. He's so nervous about tonight, he just wants everything to go right. "We've been driving for thirty fucking minutes, when are we gonna be there?!" I whine, playing with the station on the radio-settling with a Ke$ha song.

He laughs at my impatience, but I'm not laughing. I live down the street from an awsome club, and I could've just gone there. Finally, we pull up to a dark building-right next to Locomo, this skating rink for teens where Liam works-where people are crowded around out front, and bright, colorful lights from the inside are pouring out.

"Zayn's here!" He yells as he points to a new camero we're parked next to. It looks like most people walked here. Smart if you live nearby and know you're gonna get fucked up. "Nice..." I reply while dragging my hand along his car. I seriously can't wait to meet this mysterious Zayn, I hear he's the sexiest man I'll ever see.

We walk up to the entrance and the bouncer doesn't even look at us twice, just yells: "Niall!" and ushers us inside. "Says he bought a friend, and they're at the bar!" He shouts over the booming dubstep music-which I never liked by the way. I nod, not going to yell this early into the night.

"Hey!" Someone behind us shouts while grabbing Niall's arm. Standing there is Liam, with the biggest smile on his face. "Li!" We both shout over the new Britney Spears song-the one where she says oh la la a lot. Now, all three of us are pushing past tons of drunk chics and sweaty dudes, and it's only eleven. Gross.

Eventually we do get to a big round bar with people flocked all around it. Now, I just let Liam and Niall look for them, because I have no idea what they look like. "Zayn!" Liam shouts as we get to the other side of the bar. A man-who I'm guessing is Zayn-jumps up and walks towards us. He's good looking, but he's not who I'm looking at. It;s his friend-who Zayn just introduced, but I didn't catch his name.

Niall seems to already know him. He-Zayn's friend-is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. His hair is a golden brown, and it looks so fluffly, like a cloud! And this boys body, is fucking sin. His curves mke me want to die, and they go on for miles, and he's only wearing the simplest of things. Just the tighest jeans known to man, and an old band T-shirt.

I want him. I want him so bad. He looks at me, his blue eyes shinning and I'm mesmorized. I just keep raking over him, and I'm not even ashamed of it. I seriously want to laugh in the faces of everyone who told me Zayn was the sexiest man I'll ever see. Because Zayn is clearly, not his friend.

"C'mon, Lou! Let's dance!?" Zayn shouts, grabbing-Lou's?- hand. They dissapear and I can't help but feel jealous, I mean he _is_ Zayn's friend but, ugh-I don't know. "What's his name?" I ask Niall before he and Liam head off to the dance floor too. "Louis. Don't bother with him though, trust me you don't need the baggage. Plus, he doesn't even talk." He shouts before Liam drags him away.

Doesn't...talk? What does he mean? Everybody talks. I sigh, and push my way through the people to get to the center of the dance floor. And low and behold, there they all are. Practically grinding on eachother to The Wop. Once again, I'm caught in a trance, that boys hips are fucking hell.

And you know what, I'm completely determined to have my hands where Zayn's are. I stride up to Louis, and Zayn notices me the second I start getting closer. He whispers something to Louis, and it's clearly about me by the way Louis starts staring at me.

Now, I'm standing right in front of him-and I can't control the lazy smile that climbs onto my face. Zayn chuckles nervously and points over to Liam and Niall, signalling that he's going there instead. "I'm Harry!" I shout over the new track. He smiles, the most fucking precious, shy smile I've ever seen in my life. I want him.

But, he doesn't say anything-not a word. Just blushes, and looks down. "Dance with me?" I ask, by yelling it in his ear, because the first time I asked him he didn't hear me. He just nods, and I guess I don't blame him for not wanting to yell. It just starts so smoothly.

The perfect song plays, and my goal to have my hands on his waist, is fulfilled. I'm pretty sure our dancing is way hotter than with him and Zayn. His bum is pressed back up against my crotch, and hips are rolling heavenly. Soon, we're both slicked up with sweat, but nonetheless my mouth is still pressed to the nape of neck.

Oh my god, I want to fuck this boy so bad! We haven't even had anything to drink, that's the scary part. It feels like we've been dancing forever, but it must've been only three hours. He turns around abruptly and quickly latches his arms around my neck-which is on fire by the way, but right about now so is my crotch.

And, by the bulge pressing into my thigh I know his is too. His lips brush over my ear, and I shiver at his heaving panting. He gasps as my fingers dissapear underneath his tee, and his grip in my hand tightens immensly. "Hey guys, sorry! Hey!" Someone yells in my ear, and the sggravated look on Louis' face is priceless.

Zayn's there with a 'sorry' expression on his-now that I'm looking- very finely sculpted features. Still, not as pretty as Louis. "Lou, Ted texted me! He told me that we have to be in by tomorrow at twelve!" Be in? In, where? Louis pulls back with his hands set at my shoulders, and I try to study his face.

The scowl on it just makes me want to kiss him more. Now, they're both silently arguing. He sighs, and I know what that means-he's leaving. I swear that a part of me just died inside. What if I never see him again? Lou faces me again and gives me the sorriest look.

I lean in and place my lips on the shell of his ear. "Can I at least get a kiss? I think you owe me." I pull back with a smile. Louis' grip on my shoulders tighten as he lifts himself up a bit to reach my lips. Our lips meet in a rush of heat and his lips are softer than pillows.

The kiss deepens as his hands re-tangle in my curls. I put more pressure on it and he finally lets my tongue in, and they they tangle together in a tight wetness. He abruptly pulls back as soon as the kiss ends-no lingering-and before he leaves he pecks me on my cheek.

I sigh, and now I just want to leave...and die. "Harry?" I flinch as Zayn grabs my arm. I thought he would have rushed out too. "Yeah?" Thanks for being nice,-or for flirting with Louis! Maybe he'll come out with me again since he had a good time!" He yells, and before he can leave I grab his arm.

"Where does he work?" "We work at Target. But, I don't think you should show up Harry. He's been through a lot of shit." "Why doesn't he talk?!" I shout as he tries to leave. "Sh!" Is all I get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Louis' POV-

I just love it when I go out partying all night then find out I have to work the next day. Hey Louis, how many hours of sleep did you get last night? Three. I slept for three fucking hours. "Lou. Isle seven!" Zayn calls out to me while I pick up a clipboard. Yay.

Why? Why can't someone just talk about Harry? I would listen to that for days! In fact, right about now I wish I did talk so I could talk about that sexy, tall boy witht he gorgeous smile and curly locks. That boy who wanted me and me only for a whole night.

Also the boy who I furiously masturbated to that same night. Which may or may not be the reason why I only got three hours of sleep.

-Harry's POV-

Just because some guy told me not to is not a good enough reason to not show up at Target around twelve 'coincedently'. I-I just want to see him. Is that so wrong? Although, last night I saw his face in my mind while I...you know. Ha. Now, where do I look?

The first place I head towards is the customer service desk. Someone has gotta know where he is, right? "Hi!" I shout happily to a man with a buzz-cut and his name tag reads 'douchebag'. Wow. "Can I help you?" He asks, clearly in a bad mood, but I would be too if someone wrote that on my name tag.

I lean against the counter, much to his annoyance. "Um, do you know where Louis is?" He looks shocked as soon as Louis' name comes out of my mouth. Clearly no one has asked for him before. "Louis?...Tomlinson? The one who doesn't talk?" I nod, trying to keep a smile on my face, no matter how much I want to punch this guy right now.

"Um, last I heard, he was called to isle seven. And if he's not there his register is number four." "Thanks!" I call out as I practically run towards isle seven. I halt abruptly as I slam into someone just exiting the isle. Oh my god. If I thought Lou looked good in a T-shirt he looks good as fuck in a-tight as fuck-red polo.

The light in here actually lets me get a better look at his face. His cheekbones were sculpted by jesus. "Oops...hi. I'm sorry, Louis." I mumble, but he just shakes his head and a pretty blush spreads across his cheeks. "I-I just was shopping for, uh-no. I'm a liar. I was looking for you. Found you!" I laugh nervously.

I'm an idiot. God, why am I acting this way? Oh yeah Harry, cos you're talking to te sexiest man alive. "You're not going to say anything back are you?" He frowns, and walks past me. Wait, what? "Lou!" I shout, and he stops, turning back to look at me again.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but-but I couldn't get you out of my head, all night, and all morning." I ramble on, and I need to think of something else so I know he'll let me see him again. "Oh! Uh, when do you get off?" I ask-which is stupid of me,why would he answer?

"Okay, uh-tell me if I'm close! Five?" He shakes his head. "Later?" He nods, and he smiles softly, as if saying he's sorry for not talking. "Okay, uh...seven?" His face lights up, and I know I'm right. Fuck yes! "Okay, yay,uh-let me pick you up, and take you out to eat. Please?" He sighs, and I literally clasp my hands together, practically begging.

He nods, and a smile fights it's way back onto his face. "Yay! Oh my god, thank you Louis! You will not regret it." Before I leave and let him actually work I lean in and place a peck on his lips, and let it linger this time. Which succsessfully makes him lean in, wanting more. "Bye, Lou. I'll be back to pick you up. At seven!" I say while waving awkwardly, and walking away.

Yup. Pretty sure I'm the luckiest person alive right about now.

-Louis' POV-

Screaming. On the inside I am fucking screaming. This fucking boy, who is the cutest boy I've ever seen in my entire life by the way, just showed up at my work, and kissed me, and fucking asked me out! Like, on a date! "Lou!" I turn to see Zayn standing there, with his arms folded over his chest, and an angry look on his face._ Go on, nothing's gonna ruin my morning._

"Yes?" I ask, slightly buzzing from my joy still. "So, when are you gonna tell me about what just happened?" I sigh, walking past him, and to my register. "Problem?" I ask, and he follows me. "I-I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, Lou." he sighs, trying to reason with his actions.

I want to go on a rant. I want to tell Zayn to shut up, and to stop ruining this for me. I have been through a lot of shit, and I thought he would be happy for me. Something good is happening, and a sex god just asked me out. But, instead of a rant-which would be just too much talking-I go with "Fuck off, Zayn."

I un-lock my register, and begin to count the money in there before I open up my lane. "Really? 'Fuck off', are you kidding me?! You're not even going to talk throughout the whole date anyway, Lou! Plus, I know why you are the way you are, and I'm just trying to look out for you, dickhead! So-no! You-you fuck off!" He shouts before stomping off.

I want to tell him I understand why he's being so protective, and that I love him, but he's ruining my day. Zayn is my best friend and I do what he wants and I let him tell me _all_ about Liam. But, god forbid I have dinner plans. And, I may not talk but obviously Harry's gonna try and I like that. A lot. And, you know what else, that night at Kapones-last night, was the best night I;ve had in a long time, so I think it's only fair to Harry-and me- that I try too.

Even though my mum blames it all on herself and on... **_him_**, I know that part of it is on me too, and I just need something to show me that I won't be losing. Who knows, it might be a cute curly-haired boy who comes to my work, and dances with me all night, and who gives the best kisses, and who stumbles over his words when he's nervous or excited. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Harry's POV-

Seven o' six. Oh my god, I'm six minutes late! I literally jump out of my car dash into the store, but once again, smacking into Louis. "Louis! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm late, and-oh. You changed, you look so nice. I-I ..." I stumble after noticing his new appearence. Hot damn he looks so fucking good in the simplest of things.

He's changed into another tight tee, with turqouise braces, and nice black trousers. He shrugs at his outfit before he leans in and pecks me on the cheek. Now it's my turn to blush. Heat crawls up my neck quickly and I don't even want to know how red my face is.

"Okay, uh-sorry. I mean, for being late I mean. And-" He puts his hand up, and thank god because otherwise I would've kept going on, and on, and on, and on, and on. I smile and lead him to my car, and all of a sudden I'm nervous, and I feel like I'm going to throw up my insides.

We both climb in-after I open the door for him of course-and I immediately start the car up. "Okay, ready? Okay, I'm nervous. Just gonna put that out there." He sighs with a smile, and it's as if he's saying I should'nt be. The drive is quiet, and it's not an awkward quiet, it's more like a comfortable silence.

"Louis?" I ask out of nowhere, and before I cans top myself I'm asking him a personal question. "Can you talk or is it like, you know not possible?" He nods, and stares at his handsnervously. Oh my gosh I feel like an asshole. I didn't mean to upset him I just wanted to know if he could. "I'm sorry! No! I was just wondering, I'm so _so_ sorry, Lou! But, It's not like, me...is it?" He gasps, and shakes his head quickly. Thank goodness.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The waitress sets our plates down in front of us, and I immediately start picking at my fries. "So, Lou, what do you want to talk about?" I ask, just out of curiosity. To see. He swallows, then points to me shyly, a pretty blush creeping up his cheeks. I blink twice. Me? "Me?" He nods, and the smile he gives me, completely cripples me.

He reveals his straight white teeth, and the crinkles by his eyes are burned into my mind. "Oh, well, Harry Edward Styles, is my full name. Uh, my birthday is Febuary first. My favourite movie is Love Actually-or The Notebook. Don't judge. Um," I stop and think of what else to tell him.

But, just one glance at him lets me know I can tell him anything about me and he'd be happy. He looks absolutely entranced. "Well, if you don't mind...I'm just gonna say everything I can think of then, is that okay?" His eyes widen, and he nods frantically.

"Okay, well, my mum and dad got divorced when I was still young, uh-she's remarried now so it's okay, Robin's nice. I have a sister called Gemma, she lives in Chesire still. I grew up in Holmes Chapel, went to high school and stuff there. I was such a loser in high school. I was bullied, like everyday. I was the socially awkward nerd, and I only had one or two close friends, and I was in the yearbook comittee so the only times girls talked to me was when they wanted their pictures taken. Safe to say, I was used a lot."

I pause to laugh awkwardly and take a sip of my Dr. Pepper. I completely avoid looking at Louis though. I don't want to know what he's thinking.

"Oh, and when I was in my junior year I had my first boyfriend. I addmitted to myself I was actually gay in my sophmore year. And, If I didn't get bullied enough before then, being gay totally fixed that." I sigh, and finally sneak a glance at him. I didn't expect it, but he's smiling-but, it's like a sad smile, like he's sorry.

"Don't be." is all I say. He nods, understanding. The waitress comes back and gives us the check with a polite smile on her face. Though you can tell that she kind of wants to burn the place down at the same time.

-Louis's POV-

"Thank you, for giving me a chance Louis, and I don't know if you had a good time, but-well I mean I hope you did." He rushes, and he reaches out to grab my hand,and...I let him. He pulls me flush to his body-slowly-and next thing I know our pelvis' are pushed together. I gasp at the sudden tension, but I make no move to pull away.

All of a sudden he presses his lips to mine, but this kiss is mothing like the one at Kapones. It's slower and, actually passionate. Rather than hard and sloppy-and drunk. Though both are nice with Harry. Our lips move in sync, and his tongue starts tracing my bottom lip and I let a moan slip while letting his tongue in. He pulls back, and pecks mt cheek sweetly.

"Bye, Lou. Oh, and promise you'll go out with me again soon?" Blush creeps up my cheek as I nod before he even gets to finish his sentence. Way to be desperate Louis. He chuckles, and places another soft kiss on my lips. "Bye Louis." He smiles before walking back to his car. And you know what I'm not even ashamed about looking at his ass.

I close, and lock the door after he gets in his car. I walk into my bedroom and yank off my shirt, ready to sleep. I didn't even realise how tired I am already even though it's only like nine thirty. But, none of that matters. All I can think about is Harry Styles, who told me so much on one date.

My god, I'm so caught up in this boy right now, and I have no clue why. I flinch out of my thoughts as my doorbell blares throughout my flat. I race towards the door, half expecting Zayn to be there to scold me. But, it;s the sexy curly haired boy I recently admitted to being infatuated with.

"Lou, I'm sorry, but my car won't start, and I was wondering if I could use your phone?" I open the door wider and step to the side, letting him in. I stride over to the counter to pick up the main phone, but stop just before handing it to him, much to his confusion.

He's trying so hard, taking me out on dates, talking to me even though I still haven't said one word to him, and he kisses me and makes sure I want to see him again even though he should know I do. And he'll tell me all about high school no matter if he was cool or not. So, I know I can do this. But, before I can my throat tightens a little bit, and I have to take in a long deep breath.

"Stay?" I shock myself as it comes out. My voice is so puny, and weak. It's just...small. But, still there and Harry's eyes go wide, and he takes another step towards me. "What, Lou?" "Stay the night?" "Oh my god you just-yes. Of course! If you want, **only** if _you_ want, because I don;t want you to think you have to offer because-"

I sigh. But, sigh in a fond kind of way, just anough to get him to stop worrying and babbling. I just want him to stay. "Sorry! Okay, yes, yay!" He shouts as our lips reconnect for the second time tonight, and butterflies errupt inside my stomach.

I said I would try. And try I will.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Harry's POV-

I rub my eyes open and glance around at my surroundings, smiling widely to myself. I cannot believe my fucking life! I just spent the night at Louis' house! In his bed, with him! He insisted that I lay with him instead of on the couch, because he did'nt want me to be uncomfortable.

He seriously spoke to me! Like, a whole fucking sentence! We cuddled all night, and I seriously hope I didn't creep him out of anything. I smile to myself again, and I stand up out of the bed, stretching. I look around-not seeing Louis, which (quite honestly) makes me kinda sad.

After popping my limbs out I head towards the door that Louis gestures as the toilet last night. I freeze as soon as I as I swing the door open. Steam is pouring into the room, and practically hits me in the face. Louis freezes too, and I assume the breeze hit him. "Sorry Lou! I-I um, I didn't know. Sorry." I stumble over my words, trying to find the right things to say, but nothing _good_ comes to mind.

Regardless of the steam I can see his cheeks light up quickly. Before I can rush out with another 'sorry' Louis screeches out in pain. "Are you okay, Lou?!" I shout, instantly worried. He nods fervently , though his hands are searching and his eyes and slammed shut.

I glance around at the floor to see his flannel-which I assume is what he's looking for. "Oh! I got it!" i shout, trying to be helpful. I smile as he slides the door open slowly, still not being able to see. I place the flannel in his hand, trying to keep my eyes averted, but-I just can't help myself.

My eyes quickly spot-and latch onto-his cock. My mouth can't stop watering. His cock is prettier than I could have ever imagined. Which might sound weird to anyone else,but they've never seen Louis Tomlinson's cock. It's literally perfect. It's the perfect shade of tan, with his plump head a light shade of pink tinting it. It's long and thick-maybe more thick than it is long (and he's not even hard right now).

I can feel his eyes on me now. But, it's just _so_ hard to pull my eyes away. Once my will power starts working again I yank my eyes up to meet his. My mouth drops at what I see. His eyes are dark, and hooded. They've lost there normal luster, and shine to become a greyish black color instead of the bright cobalt.

They contain emotions I don't dare repeat. His bottom lip is swollen between his teeth, and his eyes are just locked on mine. Sex in a shower sounds great right about now. "Um, I..." I search for the right words-not leaving his gaze though. He shakes his head slowly, then drops the flannel onto the floor with a 'splat'.

His hands reach out to grab onto the mid-section of my shirt-tugging me lightly towards him. My shirt gets instantly wet, and I don't even mind. My lips hit his ear, and suddenly he's panting in mine. "Can I..?" I ask slowly, not wanting to push it.

HIs grip on my shirt tightens, and he nods quickly. I pull back, tugging my shirt off with more grace tan I've ever been granted in my whole life. Louis moans-quite loudly-and he runs his hands down my stomach-stopping at the large butterfly tattooed on my chest.

I smile, pushing my trousers and pants down past my knees-kicking them both off. It's actually kind of embarassing how hard I am already, but right now- I don't even care. He literally pulls me inside the shower with him, his back pressed to the tiled wall, and his chest is flush to mine.

I smirk slightly, feeling a bulge press into my upper thigh. My hands run down his sides, and landing on his goregeous waist-and I had to mentally slap myself before calling them hips. The water sliding down his sunkissed chest is literally going to be the death of me.

My eyes lock with his once more, asking-or confirming-if I'm allowed to touch. "Touch me then?" He whispers, eyes looking down my body, and landing-shamelessly-on my cock. I have no clue which Louis I like better. My hand latches on to his throbbing cock, "So hard, Lou." I groan, begining to tug on his dick quickly-so quick, I'm afraid he'll rash.

He gasps into my chest as my thumb brushes over his slit once-maybe twice (he shudders both times). His hips begin to thrust forward meeting my fist in a rushed heat. All I need are those sounds he's making, I eat them up. "So pretty, Lou." I moan, slowing my strokes to make him thrust forward into my hand needily.

I gasp, and clench my muscles immensly as Louis snakes his hand next to mine, begining to pump us both. My jaw clenches, and it takes all of my strength to not come the moment he touches me. He notices and a small smirk creeps onto his face. Our fingers hit as we stroke in time with eachother.

My thighs begin to quake, and I can feel my stomach tighten again. "Lou, I-I'm gonna cum!" I shout and he nods, his cock thrusting into mine. Before I can even warn him again-besides the deep moan-I'm coming all over our fists, and a bit on his dazzling chest. White blurs my vision quickly, and all I can feel is Louis. Louis' hands on our cocks, Louis' breathing in my ear, and Louis' cum released all over my stomach.

My breathing starts to return to normal, and Louis' hands move up to hold onto my shoulders instead. My vision returns and Louis moves to turn the shower off, since it's completely cold now-and we've wasted enough water as it is. Our eyes lock as he re-adjusts himself to settle back into my arms.

He quickly looks down-blush lighting up his perfect cheekbones. My eyebrows furrow-and I'm worried. I hope he does'nt regret it. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly, not wanting to disturb him all that much. He looks up at me again, nodding his head and his pretty fringe is bouncing.

Before I can stop myself I whisper, "You're seriously really pretty Lou." His blush returns at that-and so does my smile-and his eyelashes flutter beautifully. "Do you-do you want me to...?" I whisper, and shift away, pointing to the door.

I gasp as he grips onto both of my biceps with rough grabby hands, and yanks me a bit closer, shaking his head nervously. "Sh, it's okay. I won't leave if you don't want me to." I answer immediately, not wanting him to stress. He smiles up at my shyly, as if ashamed of his requests, but it's honestly the cutest fucking thing ever.

He manuvers his way out of my arms-much to my dismay-and he slides the shower door open smoothly (cold ass air hitting me too). I turn around to get out as well, and Lou shoves a fluffy white towel at me sweetly. I thank him, and immediately tousle around my hair to dry it-or to try to.

The dryest I get it is very damp, and it;s still kind of dripping. I switch over, and start to pat my skin down, drying it completely-except for where my hair drips onto it. Then I notice. I notice Louis watching me, his eyes raking all over my body. His eyes eventually catch mine, and he shudders and jerks his head away-realising I saw him the whole time.

I step forward, and wrap my arms around his waist from behind and he flinches, but soon relaxes back into my touch. "It's okay Lou. You can look." I whisper whole-heartedly. And, I can literally feel his heart beating eratically in his chest, no matter how calm he may seem.

I step back again-picking up my pants and skinnies to put back on. Once I do I glance around looking for my jumper as well. I look up as I feel a cold, delicate hand tap my shoulder timidly. My chest bursts at the sight. Louis' eyes are smiling-so is he-and he's got my small jumper on, which he is literally drowning in, and he's got the cutest mother fucking sweater paws.

I think I'm dead, oh my god. His collarbones are shining wetly, and one of his shoulders are showing since it is literally so fucking big on him-and it _just_ covers his bum and willy. And those **fucking** sweater paws! He is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!

He shuffles on his feet since I've practically been entranced for like ten minutes. He blushes and moves to take it off. "No!" I shout-even suprising myself. "Don't take it off! You look...achingly beautiful, and adorable, and-jesus." I mumble the 'jesus' part so I can wonder when I became so obsessed with this boy. It's just-fuck. He's so beautiful.

"Beautiful?" A small voice echos throughout the quiet bathroom. I nod shyly as heat creeps up my neck, and so does a hand, and he latches his fingers into my locks tenitivly. "Can I kiss you?" I ask softly as his mouth is only centimeters from mine and I can't resist.

He laughs airily and pushes his lips to mine. It's soft and slow with no tongue, just lips moving together. He pulls back after a moment, and just lays his forehead against mine with a whisper of "Thank you."I smile, not pulling away from him.

"You're gonna let me take you out again, right?" I ask, trying to mask the fear of rejection building up in my chest. He pulls back and stares up into my eyes, and laughs softly, as if that was a stupid question. He nods, and squeezes me tight. "Okay! Yes! Oh my gosh, what about next Friday?" I smile, my eyes wide, and pleading.

He nods along, blush tinting his cheeks, and fireworks went off in my fucking chest. He wiggles out of my arms to continue getting dressed, but I grab his wrist before he can touch my jumper. "Keep it. Really. You look _so_ much better in it anyway." I rush out quickly, making sure he understands that I _seriously_ love that on him.

He chuckles softly, and nods his head while pulling on his pants and skinnies. "Promise?" "Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Wednesday Afternoon (six days later); Louis' POV-

"'Ello honey! How have you been?" My mum shouts from the other end of the phone line. I smile, whilst muting SpongeBob. I haven't heard from her in six weeks, let alone seen her. Well, to be honest, I was expecting it to be Harry, that's why I even answered. He's been calling me none stop, at least three times a day for the past six days. He says he doesn't want to be forgotten, and that he 'misses me already', which is funny because how could I possibly forget him when I wank to him every fucking night. I wished I photographed his 'come face'… I flinch back to reality, and back to mum. I want to tell her about Harry.

I want her to know every single thing so I have someone to gush to, besides myself (and since Zayn wanted to be such an arse). "Good. You?" I ask politely, not actually wanting to speak, but I guess I don't really have a choice. She sighs-as if thinking of an answer. "Good! But, I miss my baby! So, Lottie's recital is on Saturday, and I was wondering if you would come down on Friday, and spend the weekend with us, Lou." She explains, her voice pleading. I stop myself from immediately agreeing. Harry's going to be crushed. I don't want him to think I don't wanna go with him, but I don't know if I could explain all of the situation. I don't think I can say that many words to him. "Oh, mum, I-uh, have a date on Friday night." I explain quickly, and she goes quiet. "What, you-what?! Oh shit! Tell me all about him! Right now, mister!" She yelps-the happiest tone I've ever heard in her voice. "Um, his name is Harry. This is our second-or technically third date, I guess." I mumble quietly my voice weakening and dying down slightly, and I can feel my vocal cords start to give out.

"Oh my god, this is great! Is he cute? Where does he work? How old is he anyway? What-," "Mum!" I interrupt her and I can't help but laugh, trying to calm her. "Lou, I am so happy for you, I really am, but I miss you and so does your sisters. Couldn't you just pretty please reschedule it?" She asks, now a saddened tone in her voice. I sigh, knowing I _really_ should see them, but I really want to go out with Harry. "Just…let me call him." I reply with a shaky sigh, and I don't really know what I'm going to say to him, or if I can say anything in general. She hangs up with a quick goodbye, leaving me to call Harry. I unmute SpongeBob first, so that if he picks up and I freeze or something he'll hear the TV and know I'm here. I dial his number-which I memorized-and put the phone back up to my ear tentatively, listening to it ring once-barely-then an immediate answer. "Hi Looou." He answers cutely, and just the sound of his voice gives me butterflies. "Hi." I answer, trying to sound equally happy, but he hears the falter in my voice. "What's wrong, love?" he asks quickly, and I feel like a dick for worrying him. "My mum wants me to visit this weekend." I whisper, willing my voice to continue, and not break. "Oh…" he starts, sounding so disappointed and I cannot physically stand that.

"Come." I spit out not a second after, and I hear his breathing hitch beautifully. "Really? Lou, I don't want to impose, I-I mean, if you wanna be alone with your mum don't feel bad about that, love." I want to tell him to shut up (sweetly) and tell him to just come. But, I go with begging. "Please?" "Do you really want me to?" I nod, but then I remember that he can't actually see me, so I just hum loudly in approval-or no, clarification. "Okay." I can just hear his fucking smile. "When should I pick you up? Friday afternoon? Maybe four?" I hum again. "Okay. Thank you Lou." "Bye." "Byeee." He says in a sing-song voice (making me smile). I probably should have told him that they live in Doncaster and its three hours away, but I've got this weird feeling that he just won't care anyway. Besides I'll be the one driving since I know where she lives and how to get there.

-Harry's POV-

Should I be this nervous? I mean, it's totally normal though right? I am going to spend a whole weekend with Louis and his whole family! What am I going to wear?! What do I pack? Do I pack anything intimate? What do I say to his mum? Will she like me? What is Lou going to introduced me as?! Okay, wait…that one bothers me. What _is_ he going to say I am to him? I shove the thought aside as the door to my flat flies open, and Niall's walking in with two large, heavy looking, paper bags in his arms. He kicks the door shut behind him and he sets the large bags down with a 'clunk' and a huff of relief. "Um, hi?" I say loudly my eyebrows furrowing and I can't help but eye the bags curiously. "Sup. Okay! I brought a whole bunch of shit to make shots so I can practice on you!" He says, unpacking everything from two bottles of whiskey, Coca-Cola, Vodka, a small bag of ice, a weird magic bullet thing, three shot glasses, and some limes. "Oh my fuck, if you ruin my kitchen I _will_ kill you." "Pish-posh, I won't "_ruin_" your kitchen, calm down lover boy." I sigh, taking a seat at my island, and watch as he sets everything up.

"Oh yeah, and I invited Liam." I groan, knowing Liam's only going to encourage this shitty bartending crap. "Who's probably going to invite Zayn over since he's in love with him." Niall adds on with a snort. "Oh, that reminds me. Can I ask you a question?" I ask, circling the rim of the shot glass with my finger. "No Harry, I will not sleep with you right now. Maybe later though." "Shut up. Seriously." He sighs irritably, "Yes, yes!" he answers shaking up vodka, coke, and ice in the same thing. "So…I'm going to be gone all weekend to spend it with Louis and his family and stuff-," "What!?" Niall shouts, not shaking up the drink anymore. "No way! You gonna tap that? If you don't I will, and how long have you actually known this guy? He's got a nice arse-," "Niall!" I shout, smacking my hands against the counter top. "God, shut up! What do I do? What if I do something wrong?!" Niall scoffs, while taking the shot glass out of my hand and pouring his drink into it. "You won't fuck anything up. Plus if you don't go I'll punch you, he's hot." I laugh bitterly as he sticks a lime on the side of my glass. "I was gonna go no matter what, I want to, but I don't want, like his mum to hate me or something." "Hey!" We both look over at the door to see Liam walking through in and over to us. "Where's Zaynie-Poo?" Niall asks with loud kissy noises and I can't help but coo, and he pours another drink for Liam.

He finally passes me mine as well. Liam's face lights up, and he coughs awkwardly. "What? It's not like we're dating." Liam answers, taking the drink and downing it quickly. "But he wants to fuck you, and you want to fuck him?" Liam looks away, and pulls his mobile out of his pocket for a quick distraction. I laugh softly, and gulp my drink down as well, feeling the burn slide down my throat, and the taste coating my tongue. "Harry's fucking, Tomlinson." "What?!" "Niall!" I shout, kicking him in the shin from underneath the counter. "Ow! What!? Are you not?" Niall answers a smug grin on his face. I sigh, looking down. He's such an ass. "Why?" Liam asks, snatching the Coke from Niall. "Cos he's hot, duh." Niall answers-incorrectly of course. "No!" I shout, getting /slightly/ aggravated. I'm not an asshole, and I don't like it when he tries to make me look like one (it always seems to be Niall too, dammit). "I like Louis! He's nice, and sweet, and soft, and adorable, and he's fucking lovely now shove off!" I snap bitterly, and take another shot from him. "Damn, calm your trousers lover boy! I don't want those knickers in a bunch!" They both laugh, and I want to punch them both, well not like literally, or anything. Kind of.

"You're fucking him, then?" Liam asks after giving back Niall's Coke. Heat crawls up my neck and face like a wildfire. "Well, no, not technically, well-I mean, I've never actually…put it in yet, um. Well, we've only ever been on two dates as well." "But you guys text non-stop, and you call him every two fucking minutes." Niall pushes further. "Shove off mate, you're pissing me off, and sorry if I can't be arsed to answer all of your stupid questions!" I spit, pushing away from the counter and going to plop down onto the couch. "Haaarryy. C'mon don't get upset. Just, go with Tomlinson, have fun, fuck a lot, charm the pants off his mum, and just fucking enjoy yourself. Think about how you feel with him Harry, okay?" I let his words sink in as he and Liam plop down on the couch next to me. "Okay…okay." I say more confidently the second time. I can do it. Dammit. I _want_ to do it. I want to know where he came from, I want to know his family, and I just want to know everything you could ever learn about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Louis' POV; Friday (3:59)-

I open my door after the loud knock, and Harry's standing there with a cheeky smile, and bright eyes. "I'm not late." I open my door wider to let him in, and his smile is infectious. He was only six minutes late last time, for christ sakes, and I told him it was okay. He sets his bag down by the couch, and sits down. "You driving, Lou?" he asks, his eyes focused on me. I nod, looking back at him. "Where do they live?" his eyes are just piercing through my mine, and all of a sudden I find myself sitting down as well. "Doncaster." I answer, playing with my hands.

I gasp lightly as his arms wind around my waist, and he tugs me onto his lap, my legs on either side of his, and our eyes locking. "It'll be a good ride then-as long as I get to hold your hand the whole time." He whispers, and to be quite honest, I usually only have one hand on the wheel the whole time anyway. But, instead of texting or constantly changing radio stations I'll be holding his hand. Unless he was just joking or something. I nod slowly, a smile fighting its way onto my face-along with blush. "Well, I mean, not if you don't want to, but…I'd like that." I imagine myself saying, 'I'd like that too', or 'I'd love that' but I don't. I slam my eyes shut, and crash my lips to his. He freezes caught off guard-but he soon relaxes, and slips a hand underneath my T-shirt, and the other hand is placed on the nape of my neck to pull me in and deepen the kiss.

I moan lightly as he tugs on my bottom lip, and his hand starts to roam my back. I begin to lick into his mouth greedily, and before long I'm pushing my hips up into Harry's lower abdomen. He moans into my open mouth, and pulls on my hair tightly. "Lou…" he whispers against my lips, and I pull back. His lips are red and swollen and just kissed out. Which makes me press another quick peck to them. He smiles and pats my hip-signaling for me to stand up (which I do). I pick up my small suitcase-and so does Harry-and grab my keys off of the coffee table. "So…can I hold your hand during the car ride then, Lou?" I don't answer. I just snatch his hand into mine.

XxXxXxX

The car ride was great. Harry made stupid puns, he kept his hand in mine the whole time-even during his thirty minute nap-and thank god we have a similar taste in music.

Now here we are, in my childhood home's driveway. Harry's practically shaking. Once he closes the trunk I place a soft hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell I'm about to piss my pants?" I scoff softly, and gather him into a hug. He hugs back immediately, taking in a deep breath. "Ready?" I ask quietly-I'm surprised he heard it actually. "As ready as I'll ever be." We walk up the stoned walkway, and up the wooden steps connected to the porch. I knock on the door softly before just pushing it open. "Louis!" A loud squeal echoes throughout the home, and two little girls come running towards us. "Daisy! Phoebe!" I shout back while bending down, and taking them both into my arms. Daisy pushes away and tugs at Harry's jeans. "Up! Up!" she shrieks, and he lifts her up into his arms with a wide smile, and bounces her up and down. Oh my god is this boy great with children too? Kill me now please. "Louboo!?" I hear my mum shout, and she comes running into the room with Felicite at her side.

"Oh! Hello who's this?" She asks with a horrifying wink. "Harry…uh my-," "Oh! This is Harry! My, my you are fit." "Mum!" I shout-covering my eyes and Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Hi honey, I'm Jay-Louis' mum. I see Daisy has taken a liking to you already." I lean down-not listening to the rest of their conversation-and wrap Fizzy into a tight bear hug. "Hi, Lou! You're talking more?" She asks, hugging me back. I just shrug-not knowing how to exactly answer that. I don't want to get her hopes up or anything. "Where's Lott?" I ask as mum hugs me from behind. "She's practicing up in her room."

-XXX-

Harry and I plop our bags down next to the small double bed. My room literally hasn't changed a bit. There's photos sprawled across the light blue walls, pictures of me and friends back in primary school and secondary school. Some of Lottie, some of Fizzy. But, most of them are just random things Daisy and Phoebe took pictures of. I couldn't through them out, that'd break their hearts. "Aw, Louis!" he shouts looking at a picture on top of my old dresser. I snatch it from him immediately-and it's me in a fucking bathtub, at age, like two. "What?" he laughs, trying to get it back. I can't help but giggle as his arms wrap around my waist, and we both tumble backwards onto the small bed. I wince at the loud creaking sound it makes. I stop laughing once I realize that he's staring down at me, completely serious. "Have I told you you're pretty?" He laughs.

I can't help but blush. 'Only like, five times' I imagine myself saying. I just nod, not looking him in the eyes, which is extremely hard since he's kind of directly on top of me. "Can I kiss you, Lou?" He whispers, and runs his hands down my sides softly. A shiver erupts down my spine as I find myself nodding. Then he's kissing me. His tongue swiftly licking its way into my mouth, and one of my hands move to caress his cheek. "Pretty, Lou. So pretty." He mumbles against my lips. I moan-quite loudly-as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth smoothly. He groans as my hips involuntarily buck up into his. "Lou! Oh my, sorry! Sorry!" A small voice shouts. Harry pulls away quickly and nervously apologizes over and over again, like he did something wrong-which he didn't (far from it). And, it's Lottie. I was nice enough not to disturb her practicing and this is the thanks I get? Well, not like she knew I had a 'guest' over or anything, but still dammit. "Lou, are you okay?!" She shouts looking ready to _**kill**_ Harry.

"Yes! Lottie, it's okay!" I shout, trying to calm her down. It's déjà vu. It's like it's happening all over again. The Thing. My heart speeds up, and I just want to push the whole memory back. Anger builds up inside of me, I don't want _anyone_ comparing Harry to my father.

- (Still) Louis' POV; (9:30 PM)-

"They love him." Mum starts, handing me a cuppa. I look over to the couch where Harry is singing softly to Daisy, and Phoebe (who are going to fall asleep literally any second), braiding Fizzy's hair and listening to Lottie's boring day-while actually looking interested. "Hell! I love him!" She laughs. "Girls! Up to bed! C'mon now. Lottie's recital is tomorrow!" They all rush upstairs after saying goodnight to Harry. "Lou?" he whispers and walks over to me. "Yeah?" I ask, equally quiet. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" A smile fights his way onto my face, and yes. Yes, let's go. Right now. I take his hand faster than I should have, but he doesn't seem to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Harry's POV-

"Are you sure, Lou?" I mumble against his mouth, and by the way he kicks his shoes off, I'm guessing that's a 'yes'. He lays out on the bed, and starts tearing his clothes off immediately-I waste no time as well. As my trousers and pants hit the floor, I notice Louis staring at me hungrily. I love it. His hand moves down his chest teasingly, and latches onto his hard cock-his mouth falling open at the feeling. I crawl on top of him, and smack his hand away, and the bed shrieks loudly at the motion. Louis groans, and looks at me helplessly.

"The bed…" he whispers quietly. "I know, I know." I reply-pushing his legs open. Fuck the bed. I lean down, at a perfect angle with his hole, and spread his cheeks apart. He looks down at me, and cranes his neck slightly to get a good look at what I'm doing as well. He begins to clench around air as my breath gets closer and closer. It's pretty, and it's the perfect shade of pink, and it looks tight, and I just wanna lick it dammit. So I do. I lean in again, and a loud shrill comes from Louis as my tongue licks a fat stripe over his entrance. I rub over his hip bone, trying to keep him calm, and my tongue pokes, and prods around inside of him gently at first. "_Shit_." He moans loudly and starts pushing back into my face, his beautifully thick thighs tightening around my head to keep me there.

I begin to just start fucking him with my tongue, pushing in and out quickly, and he's rocking back and forth. "Need you, need _youuu_." He whines, unclenching his thighs, and pushing me away to get me to sit up desperately. I crawl up his body and proceed to kiss him roughly, taking his hair in both of my hands and tugging roughly to receive a high pitched groan from Louis. His tongue collides with mine, and I let him taste himself, because he tastes damn near delicious. I remove myself, and pick around in my bag. Thank god they convinced me to bring the lube, and condoms. I love them. Kind of. Once I find them I shuffle back over to Lou, setting the condom down on the bed, next to him, and popping open the lube. I generously coat three of my fingers, and smirk down at him. He spreads his legs open again, and lets me settle in between them, before I locate his entrance again, but with my middle finger this time. He squeaks at the cold, but pushes back on my finger nonetheless, making it slip in, down to the knuckle. Regardless of his gasp, he's rocking back down on my hand needily.

He moans lightly, as my free hand slides up his side, and lands on his hip. I slide in a second finger beside the current one, and I groan at the feeling of him stretching to adapt to the new one. I start to thrust them in and out, scissoring him open, and meeting his backward thrusts. "_Harder_." He commands as I shove in the third one, packing them all in, and I start to wonder if he could just take my fist-his ass is glorious. "Yeah? Like fucking my fingers babe?" I rumble, and he arches his back at my thick, lustful tone. "Yes, oh god _yes_!" he yelps as my middle finger brushes over his sweet spot, and his body practically shakes in delight and pleasure. The bed starts to creak louder and louder the faster he rocks into my hand. I think by the end of the night I'll have to write out a personal apology to Jay.

"Ready baby?" I ask, my voice deep, and I pull my fingers out slowly. He nods frantically, lifting his feet up, and plating them on the bed firmly. Before I can even find the condom, he's ripping it open with his teeth, and tossing the foil to the side. He grabs my cock aggressively-earning a whine from me-and unrolls the condom onto it. I pour some more lube into my hand, and basically lather my cock with it, making sure I don't go in there with any part of me dry. I can't help but tug on my cock a couple times whilst looking at Louis. He just looks so needy, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth, and his eyes shining. We lock eyes before he looks down at my hand and whimpers. "Are you sure?" "Harry!" I guess that's all it takes. I line my cock up with his hole, and he grips onto my shoulders tightly, and I just wait for him to push back. Eventually he does, and he gasps as the head pushes in. "Oh!" He groans, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes slamming shut in concentration.

"Look at me Lou." I command with a hard moan, as I shove all the way in. His eyes fly open, and they're covered in unshed tears. I lean down and kiss his forehead softly, making sure not to move, yet burrowing myself in him balls deep. I make sure he can adjust and as soon as he's pulling back and pushing forward, I get the hint. My hands grip his hips tightly-going to leave marks, and I pull out slowly-both of us moaning at the drag. I thrust back in, faster this time, meeting him halfway with it. His hands start to move up my arms (after leaving a crescent shaped bruise) and tangle themselves into my hair. The bed starts creaking horribly as we go faster, my cock stretching his velvety walls and skins smacking wetly against skin. A thin layer of sweat coats us both and suddenly the rooms gotten significantly hotter. "Faster." He groans quietly. "You want me to go faster?" I ask with a small grunt, and drawing my dick out again. "Yes, Harry, _please_!" He yelps as I snap my hips forward, my cock hitting his prostate abruptly, causing him to practically convulse, "Fuck! _**Fuckfuckfuckfuck**_!" My thrusts start to go at an animalistic pace, and I'm hitting Louis' sweet spot each time-making him clench and squirm, and he's practically sobbing from the pleasure.

But, the bed is literally as loud as it could possibly be-I mean, I understand why, no one's used in at least three or four years. "H-harry, I'm…" I snake my hand in between our bodies, and grab onto Louis' cock, precum covering his head. I wank him quickly, and I feel him tighten around my cock. "Cum for me baby, cum all over me!" I moan as he clenches again, and white spurts out of his cock-landing over my fist, and some on his chest. I wank him through it, and I can feel my stomach tighten as well, and the feeling becomes overwhelming. Seconds later I'm cumming inside of the condom, and thrusts start to slow dramatically as my vision blurs with white. Soon my vision does in fact return, and once my brains starts to work properly as well I pull out my (slowly) softening dick, both of us groaning at the sensitivity. I pull of the condom, and toss it out in the small bin beside his bed after tying it. Louis kicks off the large, fluffy duvet, and just pulls the thin sheet over us. He immediately moves to snuggle up into my side. My arms pulled around his middle, and our legs tangled together.

-Next Morning (10 AM); Louis' POV-

"Sleep well?" Mum asks with an odd look as I tip-toe down the stairs. I didn't want to wake Harry, so I quietly slipped away. I nod sheepishly, taking the war, cuppa from her outstretched hand. "Lottie's big day!" Daisy shouts, running through the kitchen with her hair only half detangled. I gasp as a hand wraps around my waist, and a warm kiss lands on my neck. "Morning, Lou." Harry mumbles-sleep still lingering in his groggy voice, only making him sound sexier.

Mum hands him a cuppa as well and leads us both to the set dining table, food on all of the plates. He takes a seat next to me as mum wrangle the twins into their chairs. Lottie and Felicity come padding in a minute later, blush tinting both of their cheeks. Neither of them are making eye contact with me. Ten minutes into breakfast Lottie finally speaks up. "Were you and Harry having sex last night?" "**Lottie**!" Mum screams while Harry and I are literally choking on our food. "What?!-No!" "Yes you were! I heard you two! You guys were as loud as monkeys!" Fizzy jumps in to Lottie's defense, and I don't even want to know how red my face is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –Harry's POV (10:30 PM)-

Lottie's performance was absolutely beautiful, even though we had to sift through hours of other dancers as well. Her solo was just spectacular, and Jay cried. We all gave her flowers and such afterwards as well. We just returned home not five minutes ago and Lottie's already passed out on the couch-yeah, she's dead asleep. Louis-being the, oh so loving brother he is-lifts her from the couch, and begins to carry her up to her room.

I sigh, slowly walking up the stairs to his room, and I can't help but practically collapse down onto the bed (it creaks harshly). I look up at the sound of a door closing and I see Lou kicking his Vans off. He looks over at me as well and I catch his tired, lovely eyes. I stretch my arms out, and begin to make grabby hands at him-childishly, yes I know. He scoffs, but strides over to me anyway, and crawls on top of me carefully. He also lets me bundle him up in my arms like a little kitty.

I scan my eyes over his soft features and breathe in his distinct scent, its masculine yet _extremely_ feminine (it's like a flowery cologne or a musky perfume). His eyelashes flutter and his tiny fingers are tracing random shapes on my chest. _Where do he and I stand? It's clear that we have this… _thing_, but are we like, dating? Could I go around and call him my boyfriend, is all I'm getting at. I don't wanna overstep my boundaries, but I just wanna ask him to make sense of the situation is all. _

"Louis?" I start, my voice soft, just in case he wants to sleep instead of listen to me being stupid. He cranes his head to look up at me curiously. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask timidly, my voice getting quiet, and I can swear to you that I'm shaking. I don't miss the way his eyes light up or the way blush covers his face (or that heartbreakingly beautiful smile). He hides his face in the crook of my neck, and bites down with a squeal.

I just giggle, and try to squirm away. He nods, moving his head, and straddling his way on top of me completely-his head directly above mine, and our eyes locking. His lips suddenly capture mine aggressively, and he immediately licks into my mouth greedily. I lick back and smile at the little moan he makes.

He slowly pulls away, and moves over to collapse down next to me to tuck himself into my side, fitting there perfectly. "You're so pretty Lou." I mumble into his hair, and tug him impossibly closer. I don't know if it was real or not, but before I passed out completely I swear I heard 'you're beautiful harry' but, maybe it was my imagination.

-Next Morning; Louis' POV-

"I don't want you to go!" Phoebe shouts, latching onto me harshly. "He's got to! Lou's got work on Monday, pheebs!" Harry answers for me as he sets his bag down beside mine. "Can't you just stay here Louis!? Please!" Fizzy shouts, jumping into this ridiculous conversation. Harry's arms wrap around my waist from behind and he pulls my body flush to his. "No! He's mine, you can't keep him." I laugh lightly, resting my head back against him.

"Are you two dating?" Daisy asks, curiosity over-coming her. Harry just leans down and presses a kiss to my neck before picking up both of our bags and taking them out the door and to the car. Leaving me alone to blush profoundly. "Aw! Look at your face, lou!" Lottie yells, pointing at me and laughing. I cover my face with my hands and flinch as mum hugs me from behind.

"I'm glad you're finally looking happy though honey. I'm so sorry for everything, okay?" she whispers, and I feel my chest compact and tears are threatening to appear. "Okay! Say bye girls!" "Bye." I mumble and they all trap me in a pink group hug. Harry comes back in and they all give him the same goodbye.

-Harry's POV-

"Lou…you didn't have to carry my bag." I chuckle and he just shrugs-a huge smile on his face and pride flooding over him with my bag in his hand. Well, he also didn't have to walk me to my door, but that I enjoyed. I push my door open-surprised to find it unlocked-and groan at the sight. "Fuck you, you bastard!" Niall shouts as Liam gloats about the goal he just scored. "Are you fucking shitting me…" I groan and they pause they game for about a second to look over at us.

Though, they just return to the screen immediately with a 'oh sup' and a 'hey Louis'. Louis and I walk inside completely and he sets my bag down next to me. "Thank you." I whisper-not wanting any attention from Niall or Liam. He nods, shyly stepping closer to me. I lean in, my mouth breathing into his. We're not exactly kissing yet, just letting the tension build, and breathing into each other's mouths shallowly.

Our lips slowly slot together, and Louis moans softly as I yank his body into mine- and the kiss deepens. I can't help but let my hands drop down to his (unbelievably amazing, and bouncy) bum, and squeeze it roughly-earning a loud whine from him. "Damn! You have a room, nigga!" Niall shouts interrupting, and ruining the moment. "And you have a house asshole!" I snap back apologizing to Lou. "That was a beginning to a good porn." He yells again, earning a stupid laugh form Liam. "Hey Louis, I didn't notice until now, but boooy, you got a nice booty!" Liam says a hundred percent serious, and Niall's laughing so hard he's crying. "Shut up! Oh my fucking god!" I yell grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him outside the door and slamming it shut behind us.

"I'm so so so" he presses a chaste kiss to my mouth, then pulls back quickly. "Bye." He whispers while looking up at me. "Bye, I'll call you?" he nods, letting me give him one last kiss on the cheek. "What_ the hell _is wrong with you people?" I yell, slamming the door closed. "What? Did we keep you from getting the booty?" Niall answers, their laughter filling the entire flat. "Ha! You laugh now, niggas, but Liam I will make it my _business_ that you _**never**_ get to sleep with Zayn, and you!" I point to Niall angrily, trying to think of a fitting punishment for him as well. "I don't know about you…maybe I'll get you fired!"

-Louis' POV; NEXT DAY-

"I'm sorry lou, I really, really am! And I'm actually very happy for you! I was just worried, okay?" "I know." I mumble letting Zayn hug me. I missed him. I really fucking missed him, he's my best fucking friend. "So, I was gonna go over to Liam's and Niall and Harry are going to be there as well, wanna go?" He asks, wiggling his dark eyebrows suggestively.

'It's not like I'll be able to make good conversation', is what I was about to say, but now I'm thinking. I kind of actually want to go, but then again I was_ just_ with Harry yesterday and the last thing I want to do is annoy him. "No." I shake my head, and continue stacking the toilet paper on the shelves. "What?! Why not? Your fucking boyfriend's going to be there!" I blush at the word. I almost completely forgot that we're officially in a fucking relationship, and oh my lord I'm so excited.

I think I'm going to piss my pants. "Because." I mumble, trying not to dwindle on the fact that I know have a boyfriend, and it's fucking Harry-who is all I could ever ask for, by the way. "I will drag you there! I'll make Harry drag you there!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –Harry's POV-

I knock on Louis' door, pounding loud enough so that the entire block could hear.

Louis is allowed to fucking come hang out with us. I_ want_ him there! The second Zayn told me what Louis said I jumped in my car and sped all the way here-not once actually going the speed limit.

Louis slowly swings the door open and I yank him into me, kissing him roughly.

Louis whines softly as I push him back against the door frame. "Lou," I mumble against his mouth.

I pull off quickly, and make sure to lock eyes with him. "Don't you ever say that again. You do **not** annoy me, nor will you ever be annoying!" I rumble, trying to get him to understand.

"Lou, I don't give a shit if it's five in the morning, on a Monday night, and you come knocking because you're lonely, you will never annoy me."

He whimpers and shoves his head between my neck and my chest. "Now, if you're done being ridiculous will you let me take you to Liam's?-Oh! And I'm happy you and Zayn made up!" I shout happily.

He smiles shyly, then bounces up on his toes slightly to place a tender kiss to my cheek, then nods happily.

"Okay?" "Okay." He finally agrees, and grabs his coat from behind the door.

-Liam's POV-

"Is that Harry? Why is the bugger knocking?" I ask, running towards the door and yanking it open quickly.

"H-oh, Hi, Zayn!" I say, my voice cracking and-ugh he's so fucking hot. He's wearing a leather jacket, sweet lord kill me now.

"Hi, Liam." He replies, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Oh god." I whisper to myself, but Zayn heard it too, I can tell by that damn _look_. Oh Jesus he's cute, why am I not breathing properly now?

"Louis and Harry will be here soon." He says, then walks inside and I close the door behind him.

"Harry!-I mean, Zayn? You didn't tell me your fuck buddy was coming over, Liam!" "Shut up!" And fuck, I'm blushing, I can fucking feel it.

"Shut up? Why? Zayn doesn't mind, now do you Zaynie-poo?" Niall shouts, making kissing sounds, and literally throwing himself at Zayn.

Zayn chuckles-probably at how fucking red my face is, and shakes his head. "No, I don't mind."

_Of course you don't you're just too perfect for that, huh?_

"Okay, let go of him now, Niall." I snip, feeling jealously settle into the pit of my stomach.

Niall's eyes widen, but he quickly lets him go anyway. Zayn strides over to my side, then throws his arm over my shoulder briskly.

"Party's here!" Harry shouts, pushing the doors open and Louis' hand is locked inside of his.

"Really? Jersey Shore reference? Lame, you're like, five years late buddy." Niall laughs.

Louis is actually really fucking hot as well, as long as I'm acknowledging things.

"Excuse me Liam, get your own boyfriend." Harry snips while snapping his fingers in front of my face.

Zayn awkwardly slides his arm off of me, and Louis' blushing like crazy. I didn't mean to stare, I was just…observing.

But, I feel as if it's necessary to joke about it before the subject changes. So I scoff, "Please, I don't do sloppy seconds. And, my fuck buddy's hotter than yours."

"Aw, thanks, Liam!" Niall shouts and hugs me tightly from behind. Little fucker he is. "Not you, moron."

-Louis' POV-

It's actually quite great, being here with them. I don't know it just feels nice-besides the weird 'Liam thing'.

I just… _can't_ keep my eyes off of Harry. It's just fucking physically impossible. I'm _infatuated_.

I just love to watch him laugh. His mouth and eyes go wide, and the laugh just erupts, and he gets all dimply and cute-his whole body just reacts to it. It's beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, a worried look on his face. He's caught me staring. I nod, nuzzling my face into his neck with a smile.

"Do you want us to leave or…?" Niall asks in a jokingly harsh voice. I keep my face hidden as Harry replies, "No, dickhead. But, the shows aren't free neither." Everyone laughs.

I get the joke, I just don't find it all that hilarious.

-Harry's POV (11:30 PM)-

I walk back into Liam's flat after dropping Louis off, and Liam and Niall are standing on the kitchen idly, and their whispering miraculously stops as I come in.

"Hey, Harry?" "What?" I ask, a yawn following immediately after. "Why can't Louis talk?" I freeze, stopping while I was in the middle of kicking my shoes off.

"Uh, he can." I answer softly, kicking my left shoe off completely, and turning to get a cuppa from the kitchen.

"How do you know?" Liam asks, following me. "He, now this might shock you, but he _told_ me…?" I answer, looking at him like he's just asked me the stupidest question ever.

"He talks to you?!" "Yeah, he talks to Zayn and his family as well, just…not a lot." "Well…" Niall starts, snatching my tea from me.

"Well what?" I ask, getting more and more antsy-though a little irritated as well.

"Well, why doesn't he talk to anyone else, cos I'm honestly personally offended." Niall laughs, though the question stands.

"Um," I start, trying to think of something to tell them since I don't really know the answer myself.

"Bit of a personal question, don't ye think?" I answer, slamming the fridge door shut, and all the contents inside rattle violently.

"Do you even know?" Liam asks with a cautious laugh. "No." I mumble, moving aside so I can rummage through his cabinets.

"Doesn't that bother the fuck out of you, though?" Niall asks, pure disbelief in his voice. "Why?" I ask, turning around to face them.

"Why would that bother me? He's not fucking _obligated_ to tell me! He can tell me on his own time when he wants to, okay?" I snap angrily, bitterness filling my tone.

Because you know what, it does bother me. It bothers me so much, it bothers the_ fuck _out of me.

But, I would _never_ tell Louis that, I would never tell anyone that, and I would never force Lou to tell me. Or even talk to me for fucks sake.

He doesn't have to, he finally chooses to trust, just a bit, and I wouldn't do anything to abuse that. It just…_ itches_ at me.

"Not at all…not one bit? Doesn't it kind of feel like betrayal-or like he doesn't trust you?"

"He fucking trusts me, okay! He just doesn't wanna talk about it, obviously. Now shove off, mate!" I shout, yet let Liam and Niall wrap me into a stupid hug.

I'm not even going to push them away.

I want to know why he doesn't talk, but at the same time I feel like it'll be something big or horrible and maybe even fucking traumatic.

I don't want him to be worrying about telling me, I just want to be confided in with his biggest secret.

And it literally is his biggest secret. I want to know it. I want to know everything.


End file.
